Pinching Fairy
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Looks can be very deceiving. Meet Shi Ching a beautiful, happy go lucky sweetheart. But um well let's face it, she's also crazy, especially around the holidays. She becomes the goddess of chaos and torture if any dare not be festive. Sadly her boyfriend Gan Ning is going to be learning this the hard way. If he wore green he'd be fine but no, he had to forget it was march 17th.


 **Author Note: Yo it's Mako~ Ok...so this is a random thought that came to my head...so apologies if it sucks(But i like it so i'm keeping it!) A one shot based on St Patties day and...dun dun dun...**

 **Gan Nings relationship with an oc of mine from Sun Family Servants in modern day! Yay~ Warning there may be oocness(out of characterness) I do not own DW~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was a menace, each and every year she would torture the poor fools unaware of the date and the horrible crimes they committed. Their crime was a taboo for today of all days.

Oh how she loved the holidays. The beauty of colors specified to one special day each and every year. One of her problems was the fact that she with her passionate and mischievous nature...she tended to take over the top extreme measures.

Those who knew her, made it their absolute priority to memorize the calendar and prepare themselves for the havoc she would unleash. No one who disobeyed the traditions would be safe. Not even her own boyfriend.

To be honest they haven't been dating all that long, and this was their first holiday together...he would learn fast that she was not one to mess with when on a holiday high.

Now we all know Gan Ning isn't the brightest crayon in the coloring box, but he's not totally blind and ignorant to the schools transformation. Matter of fact all of his girlfriends friend group was in a rainbow of green.

Put them in a forest and they would never be found. And if it wasn't green it was black or gold covered garments. **"What the hell Ling Tong? Even you're puking green."** He and the lazy son of a gun were the friendly destructive rivals.

But as funny as it was to laugh at the miserable ponytail nunchuker from his martial arts class, he knew straight on something was wrong. Ling Tong absolutely Despised Green. Even more then blue.

 ** _'It doesn't look good on me'_** he would always retort when asked to change out of his red black and orange assorted outfits. And it turns out...he was not lying as he looked like some crazed hippy weirdo with a ponytail with his ripped up jeans and green long sleeve.

So the fact that even He would wear such a hue of viridian had to mean something. Lu Xun pales as he took in Gan Nings regular attire. **"You're not wearing green? Have you a death wish!?"** The arrogant swordmaster backed a step seeing his friends panicky expression.

Ling Tong laughed. **"Better him then us Lu Xun. We better go before SHE comes."** They bolted, heading for their class at lightning speeds. Even though they still had a good half an hour before the class starts.

With the dramatic exit the 18 year old started slowly losing his mind as he walked. His brain was on the verge of being fried with his constant thoughts and questions. _'Who are they talking about? What will this She do?_ ' He skipped some of his classes as per usual, only bothering to go if his friends were in them.

Going into math class with Shi Na, Chings little sister was always a class he Made sure to attend...as she was actually helpful to his studies. Being the mature patient sibling, she kept Ching and their other sister Ming from constant fighting, much like how she kept Gan Ning and Ming's boyfriend Ling Tong in line.

The habitual peacemaking also gave her the strength to tutor the two idiots who have been having great difficulties with mathematics. He raised an eyebrow as she was dressed in a little white and green dress, black shiny tap shoes and a little tilted hat elegantly on her head.

 **"So you're doing this costume shit too?"** She looks up from her book. Looking with wide eyes, immediately shutting her book, giving him her undivided attention. **"Do you know today's date?"** He shakes his head. She face palms, pitying the poor idiot. **"It's March 17th..."**

He shrugs, not seeing the big deal. **"So?"** Her eyes widen more, and internally he starts freaking out once more. **"So...it's St Patricks day."** He still didn't see how it connected to her and everyone dressing up in green. **"Not seeing the big deal here."** Shi Na sighs.

Rubbing her temples. Already she felt a huge headache coming. **"I keep forgetting you just transferred to this school 3 months ago and only started dating my sister a couple weeks ago. Let me break it down for you."** He crosses his arms, uncomfortable with her serious expression.

 **"During the holidays, Ching goes crazy. Like really Crazy. She goes into total holiday obsession mode and won't tolerate anyone being unfestive. For Valentines day you wear pink/white/red. For Easter you wear yellow/purple/white. For St. Patricks...you wear some shade of green."**

An expression between a grimace and frown appears on his face. **"Ok but she can't be that bad, I mean what is she gonna do?"** Seeing the young girl visibly pale and shiver as memories begin reforming in her mind left him speechless for a moment. **"You've got to be fucking kidding me! What does she do?!"**

She looks at him. **"Most of the craziest events that have taken place at this school has mainly been her doing. She once kidnapped a teacher and dressed her as cupid and made her reenact shooting couples with arrows because she confiscated her friendship chocolate on valentines last year."** The girl grabs her bag,

Pulling out a big album. **"These are photos and summaries that Ming and I both wrote down of the holiday related events that we've seen and recorded."** She turns the pages, landing on the cupid incident. **"Holy shit..."** He gulps, his throat terribly dry. **"So...what's the punishment for not wearing green?"**

She shakes her head, pitying him(what about class?...notice how No one is making a remark about them talking during math...well it turns out Ching has tortured the whole school...no one messes with her or her family on those days.)

 **"In all honesty I have no idea. Depending on her mood and the severity of the situation determines her punishment. She might let you off the hook for not knowing and dating her but...most likely you get the worst case scenario...which you may end up being in a green suit doing a dance with her around a pot of fake gold."**

Just like Lu Xun who had been forced to to deal with that humiliating performance two years ago...it's why he wears green for a week straight instead of just St Patricks. He had blisters, he was ichy and there was so much dance stomping that he had black and blue bruises all over his feet for weeks.

The bell rang...and Gan Ning was seriously starting to lose it. He knew it was only a matter of time before his girlfriend found him and notice that he didn't have a shred of green on him. **"Honey...why aren't you wearing green?"** Her soft innocent voice gave him a series of goosebumps.

Now usually...he wouldn't be one to freak, matter of fact he prided himself along with Sun Ce for being the tough bad boy with a reputation for trouble. But dating Ching has made him lose his cool on more then one occasion, as despite her playful nature...she could be a dastardly demon when provoked.

He knew the moment he saw that wicked gleam in her eyes...that he was 100% fantastically, mercilessly screwed. **"Fuck...my...life."** The next day was quite the shock, He was home in bed. As he had red marks all over his revealed skin.

Ming and Shi Na recording the newest punishment for the book of Holiday Tragedies. For each minute he was not wearing green before being found by her that day starting from midnight to 2 in the afternoon she would pinch him harshly.

 _'Now by the calculations 60 mins in an hour and approximately 14 hours since then equals'_...Shi Na's eyes widen in terror as she did the math. **"Well lay it on us Shi Na...how many times did she pinch him with her nails..."** You means claws. The young girl clears her throat catching her friends total focus.

 **"Well she pinched him about 840 times..."** The poor guy was barely able to move. He groaned remembering the pain. Her nails dug in deep, leaving stinging indents, even drawing a bit of blood in several places. **"You know dancing with her doesn't sound so bad now."**

Everyone nods sympathetically. For the next several years to come, no matter how much he complained and despised the holidays he followed protocol just like everyone else...

He still had scars, both mentally and physically. **"Luck of the Irish my ass...stupid leprechauns and their fucking gold."** Gan Ning Hates green, and is scared of his girlfriend...

But thats not a big surprise. After all Ching is a member of the Shi family whom are Known for the unthinkable...whether it be good or bad...you'll never know until it strikes you.

the end

 **Author Notes: Wahoo i'm done. I was talking to Shiro to see what she thought and had agreed with me that if I was to do something dw related for one shot week it'd have to be modern day. Frankly I think this came out pretty well~**

 **Teehee Gan Ning you poor sap you were perfect for this story. Granted this is modern day so Ching clearly isn't as serious as she would be during wartime so...yeah Gan Ning...good bloody luck you'll need it ^+^ Thank you all for reading, please review/fav/follow if you like this! Tchao for now~**


End file.
